


Seeing Green

by ScarletPotter



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Dawn Dane, Lorna Dane - Freeform, Lorna Dane feels, dawn of the mutant age, guilt conscience, rise of the mutants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPotter/pseuds/ScarletPotter
Summary: Lorna Dane, Polaris, Mistress of Magnetism, call her what you will, has a legacy, a front to uphold. To be the strong, vile, cold-hearted killer who can make anyone bend, and break to her will. Often, everyone forgets that Lorna Dane, as powerful as she can be, is human at heart to. And all humans, they bend, but they are times, when they certainly, must break.





	Seeing Green

Lorna Dane remembers that day in the airplane, when her “father” was questioning her mother about some sort of side-affair when something, what, she never knew, struck the jet, and felt a surge of metal, and something else enter the atmosphere, killing everyone but her. She never knew how to explain what she felt, as a child at the moment. 

She felt different, and she looked different. She was no longer, the average Lorna Dane, with her charcoal black locks, and soul-baring eyes, her hair was envy green now, and her eyes seemed to twinkle with something. What, people never knew. They just couldn’t describe it. Lorna soon learned that humans cannot describe, what they cannot understand. A concept that has stuck with her like glue. 

Her intent was not to provoke her powers, but she was upset, thinking about how she really knew nothing of her life. Who was her real father? Was her mother her biological one? Was her entire life really a lie? Was that why people kept leaving her?

She felt angry like she wanted to scream and shout. Something, something dark inside of her came out, like the inner Wolverine to the Logan. Green tendrils of energy shot out of her hands, seeming to take the shape and form of all of her hate. Most people would run and cower, but to her, it was beautiful. To see what her anger, what her hate could make. 

She tried different feelings, provoking herself more, to comprehend, just what could she do?

She didn’t know much, but she knew that she was different. But who's to say that different was bad?

She had kept her powers, her anger away from the world. She couldn’t just show the world she could do, she felt like the Scarlet Witch from the comics, the one who had the abilities to do so much, cause great harm, but just didn't know how to show it. How to convey it, to this cold, intricate and cruel world. She knew that humans had a reputation, a tendency of discriminating against people who were different from them. The early European settlers discriminated against the Native Americans, despite them only being less advanced. On the inside, they still had the same sets of organs. Their brains were in the same place, and their heart was too. The “Americans” had discriminated against those of color, stripping them from their homes, and selling them like they were it's, and not people. Even today, people discriminate against others, based on their sexuality. What difference does it make? If you open them up you will find the same things. And these are people with no actual differences who do such horrific things. 

She could only imagine what society would do to her if they caught wind of this. 

But this wouldn’t stop her from using her powers. She’d just use it carefully. As a wise man once said, “You must be the change you wish to see in the world.”

And with a clenched fist and a burning stare, so be it. 

She embraced her so-called abilities and used them wherever she sought their use. Turns out, there are more people like her. 

Some call them the X-Men, but Lorna knows that’s just a load of bs. 

Point is, there are people like her, or as the media likes to classify, there are other mutants, just like her. The first time Lorna heard the term, chills went down her spine. Mutants seemed extremely harsh, unforgiving. Like they were monsters, freaks, the stuff that was horribly wrong with the world. 

And the world, as per the usual, split into two sides. The cynical debate: pro vs cons. 

One side’s claim: Mutants are good, helpful! They could make the world a better place! Mutants are humans too! 

Only the last one appealed to Lorna. She was pro, how could she not? She’s a damn Mutant herself. 

The other side, the more violent side: Mutants are harmful, and a danger to our society, they make everything worse and are violent. 

Funny how the pure humans talk about mutants being violent when they break out the violence that landed her in prison. Hilarious. Typical sardonic sense of humor. 

She pleaded her case, using her bi-polar disease as a way to win over some sympathy, as an excuse to have less of a sentencing. And for the first time, her bi-polar disease came to her aid. 

And everything after that? God, it’s been a complete mess. 

An attempt with romance, the Inner Circle, the whole damn Mutant Underground. God, Lorna was just running around from place to place. Where? She never knew, but perhaps, the future. And for the longest time that always seemed to satisfy her. 

But after her child, her Dawn was born, the hell it brought, everything shifted. Dramatically. She quickly understood the importance of knowing the future, to do everything in her goddamn power to protect her little Dawn. 

Dawn. She smirked to herself a little. She chose the name to her loyalties, this would be the dawn of the mutant age. And her Dawn, whatever power she would have, or not, would help the cause. For this could go no longer. 

Typical humans see red, the color of their blood, as a conscience to the guilt they build in their hearts, their souls. Her, Polaris, saw green. Her green magic inflicted pain, yet powerful. She saw green in all corners. Something that would forever live in her. 

Soon there would need to be real change. One alone cannot control, cannot lead the mutants. All these different powers, different situations, different roles. Her friends, her Marco, Blink, all of them. Funny how now they’re on the opposite sides. The father of her child is now the enemy. 

She takes a look at her sound-asleep daughter, bundled in her violet covers, sucking on her thumb. Peaceful, serene, calm. Lorna exhales deeply, how she wished she could live like that. A normal childhood. She didn’t have one, and she would never get a normal life. 

But with the dawn of the mutant age just above the horizon, just maybe, just maybe, the world will be safer for the mutants.


End file.
